


Bespelled

by Angie_Qing



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Androgyny, Angels, Drinking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Prophetic Dreams, Seer, Sex Magic, Siren, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, creature - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mythical being, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Qing/pseuds/Angie_Qing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient mythical being encounters two interesting men who reek of death. Dean and Steve.<br/>Only one of them is immune to the creature's magic,<br/>making it consider that these men could be the key to ending that everlasting predicament it's found itself in.<br/>As it turns out, higher powers are at play, and in the end a fatal choice must be made.</p><p>An exciting story of explicit gay sex and dark magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is supposed to be the night after Dean and Cas killed Ephraim, the combusting angel in s9 ep6.  
> (it's my explanation to what happened between the night and day Impala scenes)
> 
>  The first paragraph of the chapter is a remake of the famous quote that Fiona Goode said in AHS s3 ep3.
> 
> 1st person narrative, from the ancient being's point of view.
> 
> Chapters are posted at least once a week.

 

  
It’s a charm, a charm no one ever had to teach me. A charm I’ve known since I saw my reflection in my mother’s looking glass. My partners have been Greek Gods, princes, starving artists, and clowns; and every one of them were certain they led. But it's always been my game. I make the first move, which is no move at all but to look into their eyes. I always just understand that they will eventually find themselves in front of me; primitive beautiful creatures and their bodies responding to the inevitability of it all. It’s my game and I have performed it with finesse and abandon with countless partners. Only the faces change and all this time I never suspected that the night would come when my charm would wear off and the game would end…

It’s a charm, a charm no one ever had to teach me. A charm I’ve known since I saw my reflection in my mother’s looking glass. My partners have been Greek Gods, princes, starving artists, and clowns; and every one of them were certain they led. But it's always been my game. I make the first move, which is no move at all but to look into their eyes. I always just understand that they will eventually find themselves in front of me; primitive beautiful creatures and their bodies responding to the inevitability of it all. It’s my game and I have performed it with finesse and abandon with countless partners. Only the faces change and all this time I never suspected that the night would come when my charm would wear off and the game would end…

I had been feeling lonely lately; all the sexual pleasure I would have was not enough to quench my thirst. A thirst I had never felt before, a thirst that was difficult to bare. All the sex, the drugs and the excitement I could have would not suffice. Something was about to happen and I knew it as I’ve always known whenever I could not See.

My mind had been racing with all the possible outcomes and it was too late when I found I had made my way to the old bar downtown, that has always drawn the strong masculine and deeply tortured men that just wanted to drink their problems away. My thought was that I might as well just take a drink and think about it in a different place than my dark apartment.

The bartender, Mike, saw me and locked his eyes on mine.  He was a nice middle aged fella with big broad shoulders and an equally buff body, exercised from the necessity of lifting heavy loads as his profession required. His handsome face, framed by a coarse beard and short hair that was transitioning from dark brown to white, gave me a silly school-boy smile indicating that my eyes’ magic was stronger than usual. Even though I could not access it or control it, unless I wanted to intensify its effects, it must have been seeping out without my noticing.

I looked into the mirror that was decorating one of the narrow entrance’s walls next to the door and I realized that my attire had been that of the rich lonely widow. I had no idea how I had gotten out of the bed and dressed all in black. I had worn flat heeled boots that hugged my lower leg up until the calf, skinny jeans, a chiffon blouse that hid my-- opposite to the general image--lack of cleavage with a devious spaghetti-camisole and a loud necklace with black diamonds that hung on my chest. My makeup was as impeccable as my unconscious clothing choices. A natural looking brown eye-shadow, blended in such a way to bring out my startling blue eye color that almost looked white, and a shade of red lipstick that defined my already luscious lips. My long ashy-blonde hair fell ever so gracefully on my shoulders, covering my strong jawline. Maybe my eye’s weren’t the only reason Mike stood drooling at me above the table he was about to wait on.

I slowly passed through the tables that were occupied with mostly men; males of all adult range ages, and patted the bartender on the shoulder, prompting him to leave whatever he was doing and go back to his post behind the bar. The dumbfounded old men that found their waiter stolen, looked at me with a gaze of anger mixed with awe. I smiled at them and their menace evaporated just like that.

In no longer than two minutes, when I had finally reached the bar, the whole crowd that was sitting comfortably in the alcohol shop’s frayed chairs and couches, had become agitated.

Mike looked at me with big eyes, like a puppy ready to serve its master. My disdain for him put him back into his place where he belonged, with his ego wounded. The last thing I wanted was to allow him take the chance to shag me quickly at the bathroom, unlike the first time he had done when he had seen me.

The first time I had ever set foot in this shack, about to fuck my brains out with whomever best drew my interest, was when he was ready to lock up the bar for the night and I, hungry as I was, had worked my magic on him with a simple touch on his hand, to let me stay.  
He was embarrassed at first, and acted like an inexperienced teenager full of the raging hormones that usually took over their weak bodies. My guidance had brought him to rip my already shredded clothes off and make sweet love to me a couple of times, one on the cold and dirty floor and one on the big sofa that stood at the left side of the place, and was ready for a third round, that time on the bar. Not as quickly as he had fallen under my spell, but fast enough, he had started becoming more lusty and rough, that way making me take the hard decision to leave him craving for more, before I found myself in the inevitable rape phase.

Sure, I had healed up good, but my heart felt broken because I once more had to let go of another person before they did something outrageous to themselves to show their fake crazed love for me. So at that moment I had decided I would only use people without ever expecting to find someone immune to my enchantments.

“Just a whiskey” I spat at Mike with a cold voice, a result of my annoyance that came from the jukebox that was playing "All that is thirst" as if to mock me, and made sure to avoid looking at him more than I should.  
Before the much needed glass of whiskey arrived, some of the boldest men and two women had approached me at the bar. Most of them were a bit rough around the edges but good looking, and the women were just cute. I could smell their pheromones being emitted through their skin pores, and the adrenaline rushing through their veins along with dopamine. Unfortunately for them I was in no mood for any recreational sex, so I kept my head low having the hair function as a blocking curtain between them and my eyes. I ignored all of their questions even though the sexual tension around me gave me goose bumps all over my body. Better they all feel rejected than to get jealous and cause a ruckus if I chose just one or two of them.

Thankfully by the time I had finished my second drink, which I did not chug down in one go, the crowd had dissolved, giving me fresher air to breathe. I was about to ask Mike for a lemon-vodka when I felt a tingling sensation at the back of my head that run all the way down to my spine. Curious for the source of my calling I defied my own rules for the night, and looked behind me. Two men had just entered the bar.

One of them was very tall, around 1.87, making the other one, at a normal height about 1.80, look short in comparison. Both of them had defined bodies with perfect proportions that could just barely be seen through the shirts that hugged their arms and torsos, and the blue jeans that covered their big crotches between their strong thighs.

Even though the dim light would have prevented me to notice the details of their feature, for some reason this time it didn’t.

The tall guy was blonde, with a short but cute haircut, had green eyes at the color of sapphires and a fine but slightly crooked nose along with a stubbly chiseled jawline. The shorter one had jet-black hair slightly longer than the man next to him, cerulean blue eyes, a bit bigger nose and a strong jawline that ended in a w-shaped chin, binding his features seamlessly. They both had the most attractive faces I had ever seen, but the black-haired guy’s was hands down the best of them, as if sculpted by angels.

I could feel the tension between them, my ability to manipulate people’s sexual moods and energies, could tell me that much. But the thing was that my eyes noticed the blonde one gravitating around the gorgeous black-haired man, as if he was ready to fend off any threats that might come at them, in order to protect him.

As I saw them coming closer and opting to sit at a table near the bar, now that most of the consumers had left due to my rejection of them, I understood in no time that they were more tortured than the usual males I’ve had encountered. Suddenly all my resolutions were evaporated and my mood had lightened even though I could still feel the emptiness in my chest gnawing at me as a gaping black hole. I wanted him, and I was going to get him, that prettiest yet most handsome man I’ve seen.

A plan started forming in my head and I decided to play my game from a distance.  
“Mike, give two whiskeys with ice, on me, to the two men that just came in. They look thirsty.” I said with an enchanting smile towards the sulking bartender, making his face brighten up. He sprang to serve my command, and he made it to their table before they had gotten up to ask for a drink.

Sneaking a glance through my fine hair, I saw their faces being consumed by curiosity that was quickly solved then Mike beckoned at me. They spoke something I could not catch over the loud music that came from the automated juke-box and they started drinking while they chatted. “I’d like a lemon-vodka.” I said to the bartender when he came back from his chore.

When I finally had my drink in my hand, I turned boldly to look at them. It took them some seconds to break their conversation and start staring at me. I held the blonde guy’s gaze first and then the short one’s, raising my glass to them as I innocently batted my eyelashes. They responded with a polite smile and the same gesture and like that, they were back into their conversation.

What was going on? Shouldn’t they be falling head over heels just by looking at my captivating gaze? Maybe they were distracted.  
“Mike” I called “When the guys finish their drinks make sure to fill them up”  
This should get them in the mood and off their asses to come here and talk to me.

And it did when they had their glasses filled for the third time.  I guessed that Mike had told them I was buying their drinks when they looked again and finally got up and approached the bar. The one that had the black hair and the blue eyes sat next to me, and the other one next to him.  
I turned to look at them. I smiled as cunningly as I could and then he started talking.

“Hi, I’m Steve” said the gorgeous man that sat next to me and offered me a handshake.  
“Hi, Steve. Pleased to meet you.” I said in a soft voice as I was shaking his hand, trying my best enchanting touch.  
“And this is Dean” he said, like nothing had ever happened, elbowing him softly so that he turned to greet. He gave me a bored look, if not annoyed, and turned to face the shelves where the drinks were. What a cheeky bastard.

“ Hi Dean” I said as I tried to catch his unyielding gaze.  He must have had a huge stick up his ass, because what he did was unexplainable. Dean spoke something secret under his breath in Steve’s ear, making them both look suspiciously towards me

“What’s the matter?” I asked, curious as to what was going through their heads.  
“Thanks for the drinks but we’re not into trannies” Dean retorted malignantly while he held my eyes with a malicious gaze. Mike, that was silently watching the situation unravel, seemed embarrassed and decided to lower his head, pretending he was meticulously cleaning a glass.  
What? I could not believe what he said. How could he have escaped my charms? That was impossible.

Steve turned to look at his friend and asked blatantly “What is trannies, Dean?”  
“Fair enough.” I said, dismissing his slur and avoiding any further confrontation “But for the record I never made a move on you.”  
“Then what about the drinks?” he asked as Steve was trying to grasp the meaning of what he had previously said.  
“You looked like you needed it more than I did, so I decided to buy you some” I countered smartly.  
Dean ignored me and asked Mike for two beers. “Come on” he said to Steve and beckoned for them to retract to the farthest possible table from the bar, almost dragging him away from me.

I was not going to let this pass, so I took out some cash from my pocket, not bothering to look at it since it was 50 dollar bills, and looked at Mike as intensely as I could while I handed him the money. In contrast to the two guys that had just brushed my charm off, he looked dazed and hypnotized.  
“Take this, for tonight’s drinks, and make sure that bastard Dean takes one extra special beer.”

“Yes, ma’am” he replied as if he had never heard that my sex is male.  
So that meant that Dean was immune to me. What about Steve though? Was he also immune but bedazzled or just resistant? I most certainly would see in time.

I must have been five minutes since the barman gave the guys the last paid-for drinks, and Dean had started looking woozy. That was my que to make my next move. I walked towards the entrance, standing for some moments only to make them think I was considering something. Then I walked towards their table.

“Hope you have a good night” I said to both of them, but only winked to Steve, making him blush. Was the cat out of the bag? I didn’t really care. I turned to leave and then I made an intended double take at Dean, and acted like Meryl Strip.

“Oh goodness, are you alright?” I asked him with obvious concern in my voice.  
“Fine, just a bit drunk” he said with a slurred speech.  
“You look more than drunk to me” I said, playing my part so well, I could be nominated for an Oscar. “Actually you look like you’re wasted.”  
“But he’s only had five drinks” Steve said with real concern.  
“Has he eaten anything all day?” I asked him as I tried to calculate my next move.  
“No, I don’t think he has.” Steve answered.

“Help me get him up. Do you have a car?” I said while I was bringing Dean’s heavy hand over my shoulder, making me wince from his weight and from pain because he was accidentally tugging at my hair with his big bicep. It seemed a bit ridiculous to be carrying such a tall man with my thin frame and normal height of 1.78.  
“Yes, but I don’t know where to take him,” he said.

Dean by now was literally wasted, the roofie was working its magic without him even noticing.  
“Great, let’s go to my place so he can lie down and when he wakes up we can feed him.”  
“But..” Steve started to say before I reached the bare skin on his neck and tried to put more power than usual to my touch. It seemed to be working because his doubts were dissolved and he almost dragged his protective friend out of the bar, to their car.

It was an old, well taken care of, car with shiny black surfaces. I was surprised to realize that I had Seen this car. When I thought about it, I had Seen both this car and these men, but not while awake. It surely must have been in the middle of the night, between regular dreams.  
Could this be it? Finally finding the solution to my everlasting problem?

Steve hauled Dean in the back seat and he sat next to him with obvious confusion.  
“Can’t you drive?” I asked him and he gave me a negative reply with the shake of his head. So I had to take charge of the driving. Nice to finally have a situation where I could hone my driving skills instead of just calling a cab and enchanting the driver for a freebie or walking or taking the public transportations making sure all of my body was covered up and my eyes behind large sunglasses. I started the vehicle after some tries that were utter failures and gunned it, driving the old black car with that distinctive smell of males, into the night. 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the beautiful stranger drives a concerned Steve and a sleeping Dean to his place, Dean's lips let out the true identity of his companion, causing for a dramatic change in the events that results in steamy gay sex and more questions than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hot and naked man love, reworked famous Twilight quotes and more mythology.  
> Proceed with caution. :P

**Lust**  
  


I didn’t know if Dean had started snapping out of it, although it must have been too soon for that, but he started mumbling something. Before long, both me and Steve heard Dean wail “Cas”. At the sound of that, Steve’s face was occupied by fear and he rushed to console his friend that had just slightly opened his eyes and was clumsily trying to cuddle with him.

Where had I encountered that name before? Something was telling me that this was no ordinary name, so I let my Power take over, and my lips spoke without my consent.  
“Castiel”

I saw in the rearview mirror that Steve gave a start and quickly drew a silver object out of his friend’s underwear; a weapon nonetheless. In split seconds I could feel the blade’s cool surface on my throat. Looking closely at it, while I was trying to keep my attention at driving towards my apartment, I saw that it looked like a big silver vampire stake with inscriptions in a language I had never come across.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked me in a husky voice.  
“So it’s true then.” I replied without answering his question. “You’re Castiel, an angel of the reigning deity at the moment.”  
He pressed the blade on my throat with more force than he had initially, and I felt it choking me. “Unless you want to die, tell me who you are and what you want” he said angrily with his patience being drawn to its limits.  
My snarky wit got the best of me and I answered with difficulty “Unless you want all of us to die, you won’t kill me while I’m driving.”  
He took a moment to consider the situation and he said “Start talking” making sure to release my throat.

“I promise you I don’t mean any harm.” I said and tried to increase the magic that was seeping through my gaze as I looked at him in the eyes through the mirror.  
“Hard to believe it since you manipulated my thoughts” he said, avoiding my gaze.  
“Look, I can’t really control it. I’ve been like that ever since I can remember” I retorted and brought the car to a stop, finally having arrived at my block of flats.

“Why did you stop?” he asked suspiciously.  
I raised my hands in the air in a gesture of yielding and answered his question “We’re here. Now help me carry your friend upstairs” I said as I defiantly ignored his frustration and tried to get out of the car.  
“Not so fast” he said and prompted me to exit the vehicle slowly as he was trying to maneuver himself out of it in such a way he could still impale me if I did something harmful.  
“Snap out of it already!” I said with frustration embellishing my voice, “If I wanted to harm you I’d already have done so.”

He stopped me with his strong arms and he pinned me face down on the car’s side with his gorgeous body. Then he started patting me all over in search of any weapons. I could smell his personal odor mixed with despair. When his hands came to my crotch I felt him getting tense and after he lingered for little longer, fondling it more than necessary, I heard him exhale in relief.  
“You are male” he said almost silently, as he turned me to face him.

I saw him blushing more than he had earlier in the club, meaning he had no idea what his friend had said.  
“Yes.” I said with a wry smile, “Not so obvious after all” I mumbled to myself wondering how Dean had understood that. “So, are you done?”

“For now” Castiel replied and beckoned me to help carry his roofied friend, “Make one sudden move and I will impale you before you even know it” he finally said as we were carrying Dean to the elevator.  
“Do you promice?” I asked defiantly with smugness and a smirk on my flawless face.  
Castiel looked at me in confusion.  
“It wouldn’t work” I said dismissively and pressed the button of the last floor.  
“What do you mean?” he asked curiously.  
“I can’t tell you” I replied honestly. I knew what I was, or at least suspected, but for some reason I couldn’t tell anyone. Maybe if he solved the puzzle, I could bypass the blocks that prevented me from revealing my true nature. Castiel let it pass, and he opted to just stare at me with his marvelous blue eyes.

We entered the semi dark apartment that was illuminated by the waxing moon on the night sky. To my surprise it had been cleaned by the maid when I was sulking in my bedroom for the last week. We placed Dean on one of the big leather sofas and I moved slowly to turn on the lamps that could provide us with enough light.

Castiel squatted down next to Dean and caressed affectionately with his rough hands his friend’s cheek; he exhaled deeply and then looked at me. Before he managed to speak I asked him “Why are you human? Does it have to do anything with that meteor shower some weeks ago?”

His gaze darkened and he said a simple “Yes.”  
“So that must have been angels falling” I deducted with the clues I have had collected through the years of research and through the last month’s events.  
He didn’t have to answer, I could see the approval of my conclusion in his eyes.  
“How do you know my name?” he asked and approached me cautiously.  
“I’ve had years upon years of research” I said simply and opted to make myself a drink.  
“But you’re only a child” he said with disbelief, obviously not registering that my young body had been reserved that way throughout the many years of my existence.

I decided to ignore him for the moment and went to the mini bar that was located close to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took a big bottle out of it without looking at what I had chosen. I read the label and poured the chardonnay into a big glass and chugged it, feeling happy for the cool wine that run down my throat and into my stomach oddly warming me up. About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I had an angel in my grasp. Second, there was a part of me-and I didn’t know how dominant that part was- that wanted a conclusion. Third, I unconditionally and irrevocably needed to let Castiel find the truth about myself.

“Drink?” I asked Castiel without expecting an answer and took a second glass and poured him some. He was sitting at the other sofa, as close as possible to his friend, playing with the blade. I handed him the glass and took a sip from mine. He looked at me incredulously, and I gathered that he didn’t want it, I shrugged my shoulders and poured it into my own glass leaving the empty one at the coffee table.

I sat next to him, and considered how my life had become like so. I took a big sip, and felt relaxed. Maybe I could finally have what I really needed. I understood that Castiel was deep in thought, because his aura told me so. There was no sexual energy in the air, so I just took the chance to close my eyes and lean on his shoulder. He smelled peculiarly good even though most people would probably say otherwise. There was a distinctive scent on him, as if something had burned, and digging deeper into it I realized it was the smell of death.

After some time, he interrupted my thoughts by saying “What do you want?” He must have eliminated the possibility that I was going to harm them. I opened my eyes, took the last sip of my drink, put my glass on the coffee table alongside the other one and placed my hand on his chest.  I looked at his facial expression and saw that he had a clouded look full of confusion, so I continued by undoing the top buttons of his shirt. His body got tense as if he was a statue. I put my hand inside his shirt, feeling the small but coarse hairs of his firm chest.

He was unyielding, so I had to turn up the heat. All my skill went into my touch, trying to penetrate his mental shield and make him relax. To my dismay I found that he only did ever so slightly. That meant I’d have to use my eyes, and hopefully not my breath.

I climbed onto him and took his face into my hands. I placed my forehead on his and stared as intensely as I could into his beautiful eyes that were more gorgeous in this dim light, and then I felt his body relaxing under mine. There was curiosity written all over his face so I took the initiative to say my intentions. “I can’t tell you what I am, but hopefully I can show you.”

He nodded and let me start. I kissed his big lips hungrily as I undid all the buttons of his shirt and started feeling his abdominal muscles. I put more force into my kiss to give him the clue to open his lips and let me play his tongue with mine. Contrary to what I had thought, he was a really good kisser; making sure to respond to my passion. I clung to him like a leach and tried my best not to breathe through my mouth but he made it more difficult when he used his hands to grab my waist. I could feel him still holding the blade, so I used my hand to take it and drop it with a loud clank on the floor behind me. 

He took this as encouragement to use the full potential of his fingers and he put his rough hands underneath my blouse on my soft skin. I broke the kiss apart because I was starting to lose myself in it, which made it more dangerous for him than me. He complained with a grunt and he went on to kiss my neck as he got slightly up from the sofa to place my butt on his crotch.  

He was hard, like I had expected.  I let him take the lead, like I always did at that point. He removed my blouse quite clumsily and he started sucking my nipples. The pleasure was great and I let him know by playfully pulling his soft black hair. He then started kissing me, moving downwards, bending his waist and making my back arch. When he lingered for a moment at my lower abdomen and started undoing my skinny jeans, I knew what he was up for.

Instead, I pulled him in a kiss, and he resorted to play with my hard-on using his gentle but rough hand. It was warm, and nice. He was kissing me passionately, putting his tongue into my mouth, exploring all the surface of mine, moving his hand up and down, fondling the shaft of my cock as he was humping me underneath his jeans and underwear, over mine.

I finally managed to remove his shirt, distracted as I was from what was going on, and felt his big shoulders and biceps. He kept using his free hand to hold my head in place so he could continue kissing me like a thirsty man in a desert drinking water from the surface of an oasis.

While lost in kissing me, I had to preserve my consciousness from drifting, so I put my hand behind my back and underneath my butt, feeling his erect penis that was pulsating with anticipation from all the sexual touching that had been going on. Once again I broke our kiss apart, to allow myself get a breath, using the excuse of removing my camisole.

Castiel stopped jacking me off when he looked at my face; he placed his big palms on my cheeks and pulled me closer, resting his forehead on mine. His move was risky; I knew he was being captivated by my eyes. He looked at me intensely and mesmerized he whispered “so very beautiful.” I closed my eyes, not wanting to expose him to more energy flowing out of them, turned my head away, placed my skinny arms around his neck and hugged him, making sure that way he hadn’t been offended.

I did it to check my irises at the mirror behind him. They were as bright as twin moons, full and at their peak on the dark night sky. Castiel responded to my hug with a long kiss on my neck after he removed my long blonde mane from his way. He lingered there for some moments, making sure to explore with his wet tongue all of the sensitive areas underneath my jawline. I could feel his heartbeats, strong and steady, opposite to mine that were way too fast, as if my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

Why am I making such a huge deal about it? It’s not like the first time I’ve had sex with another man. Although this one was god-damned gorgeous and had something special about him, apart from being an ex-angelic being. My racing thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he held me tight, got up from the sofa and put me down on it as he placed his legs between mine.

I felt my blood rushing to my face when he gave me another long, wet and smoky hot kiss, playing thoroughly with my tongue, sucking on it as his hands were traveling harshly yet gently from my neck, down my abdomen, to my very hard dick. _He really is making it so hard for me to breathe_.

Castiel brought our kiss to a halt and started exploring my bare skin with his puckered lips. He stopped to lick and suck both of my soft nipples, playfully biting one of them before he continued down to the lowest part of my abs. In the meanwhile I found myself to be playing with his hair until I felt his lips touching the head of my penis and I let a small moan escape my lips with pleasure. With my eyes still tight shut and my fingers in his hair, I felt myself sucking a sudden and deep breath as his hot mouth slowly enveloped all the length of my shaft, until I hit the wall of his throat, making him faintly gag.

Some seconds later, he came upwards like a diver that had been too long underwater struggling for a breath, letting my member fall from his mouth but grasping it instantly with one of his palms as the other worked its way around my balls. He breathed hungrily and let himself dive once more, eager to bring stars to my vision with his skillful mouth and tongue.

As if he was a telepath, he understood when I wanted to also suck him, so he stopped curtly, making me let out a frustrated moan that sounded more like a growl. I felt his rough hands touch my face and I finally opened my eyes letting myself drink the sight of him as he was on his four on top of me, his face hovering above my genitals with a sly look that made me blush in an instant.

Castiel got up, leaving me short of breath and lying on the sofa, he came closer with is midsection close to my face and before I knew it I was already sucking his big and hard cock with vigor.  
“Wow, easy there.” he said with a laugh and came down to kiss me again. I could taste the saltiness of my precum in his mouth, and I was sure he too could taste his own in mine.

He laid himself on the fluffy white carpet that resembled animal fur and rested his head on one pillow from the sofa where Dean was resting on. Without thinking about it I crawled down from the sofa and placed myself at the sixty-nine position on top of him. I grabbed his veiny cock that was oozing with clear liquid and Castiel spread my thighs open while groping my smooth buttocks.

As I lowered my head once again for a tasting, I felt his tongue licking my hairless hole. I was taken aback, having thought he was going for fellatio instead of rimming. Nonetheless, his tongue was working its way around but also in and out of my hole as I was sucking him, making me feel amazing as well as a little bit dirty.

It was easy for me to deep-throat him in such a position that encouraged the alignment of his shaft’s curve with my throat. I had to let some moans out, from the pleasure, as I was throating his dick because he was making my tight hole get relaxed and open by only ever using his tongue alone, which in my turn made him also moan.

When he felt satisfied with his work he stopped dead on his tracks, making me feel a little awkward. He crawled himself out of my body’s cover and sat again on the empty sofa making sure for his sexy parts to be right in front of my head. I took it as encouragement to continue and thus let myself get closer and ready for a third serving.

Castiel stopped me by holding my chin with his thumb and index finger. I knew he was going to kiss me again so I let my eyelids fall and waited for the soft lips and the skillful tongue that had been previously working my ass. I knew he was bending closer to me when I felt his ragged breath close to my mouth, but instead of kissing me he said almost soundlessly  
“I want to be inside you.”

I snapped my eyes open and saw his face was flushed with an awkward high school boy smile that made me chuckle.  I got myself up and sat once again on Castiel’s lap, this time having our cocks touching. Both of us took each other’s in our hand and started moving them up and down in synchronization. He leaned in to kiss me and I stopped him by placing my free hand’s index finger on his lips. Castiel looked at me with a slightly confused look and I pried his lips open beckoning for him to lick it. As an alternative, he started sucking while he looked at me with an almost slutty look.

I removed my finger from his mouth, making sure to pick up some of his saliva, and put it on my hole as lubrication. Having caught on, he placed his free index in my mouth and after I sucked on it with a smile he started working my hole with it. I felt it sliding in with ease and before long he was jacking me off, fingering me and kissing me at the same time.

Having had sex for so many years, had made me so trained at the act that by no means was I ready to blow my load on his lap. I know that under different circumstances someone else would be laying spent on the floor having reached orgasm normally, if not prematurely.  

Castiel stopped the fingering and our mutual masturbation and lifted me a tiny bit so that I would be seated on his crotch. He licked his fingers, used the saliva as lube on the tip of his dick and pushed it into my ass. It was difficult at first and it hurt, but with some moments of slow insertion it was all the way inside me, hitting my prostate and making me feel oddly great…

 

A lot of time had passed as we were making love next on the leather sofa. We must have been so much into it what we didn’t realize we were moaning loudly, making Dean stir from his drugged sleep. When he said “Cas!” I lost my concentration and breathed from the angel’s mouth that had been kissing me rigorously. This was the last thing I wanted to happen. I could feel his body tensing as I sucked the air from his lungs and then it started going limp, for I was drawing his life force.

Suddenly I felt hands trying to pry me off the deliciousness of such a life force. I was putting up a fight, not wanting to part with my victim until I had sucked him dry. To his luck, the hands managed to take me off, and threw me on the floor making me hit my head on the coffee table.

That was when I Saw the same man, that I had previously been physically intimate with, sitting at a table with a wife and a daughter saying Grace before the day’s meal. I Saw him when he gave the rights of his body to a blue light that shone from a night sky. Then the man was fighting. Scenes of him in blood, hurt, helping others. I Saw him in a psychiatric institution with the company of a beautiful woman with big black eyes. I Saw him trying to fight monsters residing inside him, resulting to his exile in a different plane. So much pain. So much hurt. He then was fighting his own kind. And then, he was weak again. In most scenes there was one person, a steady figure in the background. Someone with such a strong light emitted from their heart that it was obscuring anything else on them.

I snapped out of my gaze into the past when I felt the cold blade poking my chest.  
All that pain I had felt made me scream. I said “Jimmy Novak. Castiel. Clarence. God. Castiel. Steve. Castiel.”  
“Dean, no!” yelled Castiel and rushed to stop his… lover. I understood then why Dean was immune to my charm, and why Castiel resistant.  
“What are you talking about, man?” Dean said, “That thing was killing you.”  
“It’s not a thing.” Cas said and tried to help me up. I felt myself being grabbed by the firm hands that were fondling me just previously, and the wetness on my cheeks from tears that slipped out of my eyes without my control.

I had started crying. I didn’t know if it was because I had lost control, or because I had felt all that pain in just split seconds or from being ashamed from the predicament I found myself in.  
“He’s a siren and a succubus.” Cas said as he put me gently on the sofa, put my underwear and my pants on and zipped them carefully up. “And from what he just said, he’s also a seer.”  
“What? Did it drug you like it did with me?” I heard Dean’s voice say spitefully.  
  
Castiel ignored him and turned to me, he wiped my tears off and he asked me “Aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” I said, happy that someone had finally understood my nature.  
“But I don’t understand how this could possibly happen” he said incredulously, still trying to fend off the other man from killing me.  
“We have to talk. Alone.” I answered and closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts.

The black haired man took me in his hands with much ease and moved my frail body from the living-room sofa to the bedroom’s king-sized bed. He then left, only to come back after a minute, fully dressed.  
“Tell me” he said, sitting next to me on the bed, “how is this possible?”  
“You know more than I could hint, which might probably give me the chance to bypass the block of telling you everything.” I said and looked away from him, reminiscing my life.  
  
“I am a series of unfortunate events. I lived the first part of my life, unaware of what I was, only to wake up from my ignorant slumber when I hit puberty.  All of my powers developed in just a day. Then, something terrible happened and overwhelmed as I was, I accidentally killed many people. So I had to flee. I spent years in self-seclusion, more years in exile, even more years hating myself, and many more researching for my affliction. I didn’t know what I was and that scared me.”  
I took a deep breath, checking the mental blocks that prevented me from sharing my name and found that they were almost gone.  
“Like you said, I’m part siren, part succubus, part seer. But there’s a last part that I haven’t revealed to you.”  
“And what is that?” Cas asked me.

I let myself be consumed by the Power and relaxed my body letting my brain fall into a trance. I was no longer controlling what I was saying, but I could hear and understand what came out of my mouth.  
“It is the part where I tell you that a storm is coming. Greater than the Apocalypse you’ve prevented. You are in grave danger, your own kind has turned against you, and there’s a great enemy hiding in the shadows waiting to make their move. There will be a time where you will have nothing to bargain for your freedom, when that time comes, wait patiently and someone will offer you power in exchange for help.” I said finishing with a small cough.

“You are also a prophet” he said looking amazed.  
“I am the child of a siren-succubus and a second generation seer. I understand why you thought it was impossible as it’s not a regular occurrence that a succubus mates with a siren to eventually have a baby. My other grandparents as you’ll have guessed by now, were both one of the renowned prophets and one of the great seers. Call it fate. Call it chance, or just luck, or whatever, but something happened to make sure my parents met and gave birth to me. I have looked for ages trying to find someone like me, and when I realized couldn’t because I am the only one of my kind, I decided to mate with females to see if I could make other creatures like me. My trials were futile as all of the babies were stillborn.”

He was looking at me with a gaze that bore into me like a black hole.  
“Think!” I ordered him. “Try to put your knowledge to use.” I said impatiently.

Castiel looked at me, his breathing heavy from the realization he must have made.  
“Your pupils are impossibly captivating and a color I’ve never seen before in human eyes.  
Your hair is long and soft; your body silky smooth and free from hair that males would normally have. You smell like roses and you can make people fulfill any of your wishes just by touching them. You can make them go mad just by looking at them. And you can kill them instantly without even trying. You know the past and you see the future.”

The silence hung there, thick and heavy.  
“How old are you?” he asked me looking deeply into my eyes.  
“Nineteen” I said.

I could see he knew that wasn’t true. The calculations weren’t even supportive of my claim, and the clues I had given him, spoke for the contrary of my statement. But it was partly truth, since my aging had stopped when I had finally gotten out of puberty.  
“How long have you been nineteen?” Castiel asked, his voice weak.  
“A few millennia” I said, trailing off to think how many millennia that was. I had lost the count when I had reached two.

He let out a faint gasp, I was sure he knew now, he looked certain.  
“I know who you are” he declared, as if whatever has holding him from accepting the truth, had finally let go.  
I stared right into him, pushing an extra kick in my eyes’ magic and ordered him “Say it… Out loud. Say it!”

The big vein in his throat was pounding, indicator of his heart getting faster.  
Despite the eerily silent room, he could barely be heard as he whispered “The Enchanter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the sex scene. It was my first try ever, sorry if it was badly written. 
> 
> Next chapter: in depth explanation of the Enchanter's past and further sexual acts, maybe. :P

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that would make the reader feel sexy when the slutty threesome happens.  
> (first time I use 1st pov, i hope I did good)
> 
> Once again this work was inspired by a song and a picture.  
> The song is stated in the first chapter, "All that is thirst"  
> The picture is one of a high fashion model drinking and posing for the camera at a party.
> 
> If you want to see how the mythical creature looks like, google Stas Fedyanin.  
> It was inspired by that russian model's gender-bending looks.


End file.
